


LOST’n’FOUND

by suricate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: Тягостно дело войны, каждый в дом свой вернуться желает (с)





	LOST’n’FOUND

__

_Гений не совершает ошибок.  
Его блуждания намеренны, они — врата открытия._  
**Дж. Джойс**

 

Человеку, вцепившемуся в умывальник, требуется вспомнить свою историю. Он прижимается лбом к зеркалу в год канонизации Иоанна Павла второго, в день премьеры «Крестного пути». Времени на сантименты почти не осталось, не стоит обращать внимания на одинокую катящуюся по щеке слезу, тем более, что глаза у постоянного в бедах человека, судорожно хватающего горячий воздух, покраснели совсем не поэтому. Их яркий оливковый цвет, оттенка зеленой туники Кейт Мосс в рекламе весенних сумок Лоншам, почти полностью скрыт растекшимся зрачком.  
— Memento, сука! — шипит он сквозь бороду, испачканную сединой и омлетом. Пол под ногами уходит вниз. Сердце пропускает удар.  
В дверь стучат.

Все начинается восемь лет назад между Сиэтлом и Портлендом. Размахивая пластиковой вилкой, едва не сбив на пол поднос, Стивен Ри декламирует Теннисона:  
— Плывем, друзья, пока не слишком поздно нам будет плыть, чтоб новый мир найти.  
Бизнес-классом кроме них летят молодожены, вцепившиеся друг в друга так крепко, будто любая воздушная яма способна навсегда разорвать их неуверенный союз, и дородный помощник сенатора. От лишнего шума он отгораживается кожаной папкой с тисненым орлом, но Стивену плевать. Если не считать Вернера — чего-то среднего по незаменимости между запасным штативом и рыбьим глазом, — говорить ему не с кем уже больше суток. В Сиэтл они добрались из Лхасы с тремя пересадками.  
— Интересно, кому в этом новом мире достанется Пулитцер? — Вместо мозгов у Вернера в голове карточка памяти на восемь гигабайт, вместо такта — объявление «здесь могла бы быть ваша реклама».  
Как обычно, пожимает плечами ничуть не задетый Стивен, чьему-нибудь племяннику, чьей-нибудь любовнице, очередному вернероподобному лизоблюду. Но проявлять l’esprit d'escalier в столь стесненных условиях сложно — до того, как к самолету подкатят трап, осталось еще сорок минут давиться спертым воздухом.

Нет, начинается в пятом: запрокинув голову, Стивен от души матерится, переполненный разноцветными шотами и негодованием, жизнь бьет из него ключом, перекресток Морган и Фултон-стрит на выходе из чикагского «Вольера» изрядно заблюрен.  
— Охренели! — орет Стивен, тыча пальцем в огромный рекламный щит с мрачным негром.  
Вернер, с которым они познакомились то ли полчаса назад, то ли были знакомы всю жизнь, охотно поддакивает: да, с 50 Cent контракт подписали зря.  
— Но ролик красивый, согласись. Эти сирены, краснеющая вода, и Джексон такой: раз... два... три... жутко! Зря его сняли с эфира.  
— У меня что, в глазах двоится? — не унимается Стивен. Попрошайка на углу отодвигается на всякий случай, кутаясь в дырявое пальто. Они уходят, пошатываясь, хриплый голос ножовкой ездит по ночной тишине, с каждым шагом все тише. — Или там реально Reebok через два «е»? Сперва они разучились читать, потом ходить в кино, теперь они делают ошибки в собственном бренде!  
— Да, хм, да. Но... Reebok пишется через двойную «е».  
— И ты, засранец... — тонет в вечернем тумане.

Не так.  
Забившись между передними и задними сидениями раздолбанного внедорожника, он слышит, как водителю приказывают выйти. Ртом, полным песка, Стивен несколько минут назад рассуждал о том, что из песка строятся самые надежные в мире замки, которые простоят гораздо дольше мраморных вилл Саддама.  
— Пригнись, — сказали ему на всякий случай. Они уже не первый раз ездили из Хиллы этой дорогой, до Багдада было рукой подать. Ривейра, CNN’овский стрингер, продолжал смеяться, так и захлебнулся. Сверху на куртки, прикрывавшие спину Стивена, попало что-то мокрое.  
Уткнувшись носом в горячий, воняющий паленой резиной пол, прислушиваясь к гортанным выкрикам снаружи, Стивен спокоен, как дохлый лев. Кажется, он успевает дозвониться знакомому капитану на базу до того, как его находят. Кажется, выставляет фотоаппарат в окно. Кажется, его замечают и даже пытаются убивать, но не успевают. Потом расскажут: всю дорогу до аль-Истикляль, а потом до аэропорта, он твердил одно и то же: домой хочу, и этим был обидно похож на десятки контуженных солдат, летавших в этом году похожим маршрутом до и после Стивена.  
Проявлять пленку он не собирается.

И забывает о ней, теряя в какой-то куртке, в каком-то кармане, в какой-то стране. Но, спускаясь в Портленд по трапу, Стивен Ри, слегка за тридцать, вечно холостой, вечно слегка под кайфом, обнаруживает в электронной почте несколько десятков сообщений. Все они — от официального уведомления до снисходительных дружеских поздравлений — извещают о том, что убийство иракского водителя, снятое из окна и опубликованное в «Нью-Йорк Таймз», провело его в пулитцеровский шорт-лист.  
— Это невозможно! — столбенеет Стивен на последней ступеньке, раздраженно отмахиваясь от попыток Вернера его увести. — Вы! Все! Ебанулись! Rebok пишется с одним «е». Штаты подписали Киотский протокол. Джанфранко Ферре умер в седьмом, а не в шестом. Я не могу получить Пулитцера!  
— Молодой человек, вы бы все-таки дали пройти. — Толстяк, на ходу поправляя галстук, раздраженно толкается мимо. — Большое дело, не туда попали.  
Изрядно отупевший после месяца ночевок по тибетским монастырям и вынужденного воздержания, Стивен позволяет непреклонно-вежливым стюардессам загнать себя в шаттл.  
— Бред какой-то, — мотает он головой, смартфон тянет вниз бессильную руку, как будто каждый килобайт принятой почты весит по килограмму. — Куда это не туда. Постойте. Стойте!  
Двери мягко закрываются перед его длинным, дважды сломанным носом, след черного «мерседеса» с тонированными стеклами, ожидавшего у трапа, давно простыл.

Чужие glaswen мозолят глаза, Стивен никогда не был силен в ретуши. Десять тысяч — сумма бессмысленная, не хватит даже на новую машину, он стоически принимает их вместе с золотой медалью дизайна Френча, жидкие аплодисменты звучат, как удары плетей. Искупая свою неспособность вспомнить, так Анвар он все же был или Джамаль, в перепачканной красным песком футболке, тянувший трясущиеся руки к небесам, десятину Стивен тут же выбрасывает на вечеринку имени своего падения в кроличью нору, обливается шампанским и клянется обязательно вернуться, сам не зная, куда: земля вертится слишком быстро, невозможно угодить в правильную точку, алчные руки обнимают со всех сторон, отдаваться им легко и приятно.  
Рассвет он встречает нагим, переступая через пустые бутылки, перевернутые тарелки, спящие в причудливых позах тела. Передергивая затвор, Стивен воображает в руках автомат, когда пленка заканчивается, он выбрасывает ее с семнадцатого этажа вместе с одноразовой мыльницей и почти готов шагнуть следом, но что-то мешает. Голубь, такой же сонный и продрогший, топчется по карнизу. Внизу гудят клаксоны, Нью-Йорк никогда не спит. Так!  
— Обязательно разбудите меня перед посадкой! — просил стюардессу их с Вернером сосед по пути в Сеул, немецкий хикки с изъеденным оспинами лицом. — Ни в коем случае нельзя просыпать, понимаете? — подмигнул он, откидывая кресло. — Иначе они затянут черт знает куда.  
— Я сошел с ума. Так мне и надо, — шепчет Стивен.  
Не вниз — и то хорошо.

Он закрывается в студии и не отвечает на звонки, счета начинают выпадать из забитого ящика. Ни желтые газеты, ни конспирологические форумы не приближают Стивена к просветлению, пулитцеровский выкидыш его судьбы сложно списать на козни спецслужб и прочую масонскую закулису. Раз в неделю он спускается на триста восемьдесят шесть ступенек, чтобы в ближайшем клубе разжиться новыми лекарствами от запредельной тоски. Иногда, поддавшись слабости, Стивен остается за стойкой и слушает обрывки провинциальных разговоров, в этом нынешний Портленд ничем не отличается от Портленда, где он вырос, откуда сбежал в поисках славы.  
Они мечтают об одном и том же, ожившие манекены ван Кальвина, неудавшиеся мужья и жены, как будто перемена мест слагаемых способна утолить фантомную боль несуществующего ребра. Стивен — спортивная машина, которую вынесло на встречную. Все стремятся покинуть Портленд, а ему не удается вернуться. С каждым новым днем пытливый взгляд находит свежие различия. В оттенке голубого на иконке скайпа. В шрифте, которым написан Paramount в заставке. В форме пятна на платье Моники. Бензин заканчивается, а трасса — нет.  
— Доу. Джон Доу, — представляется он тем, с кем уединяется ненадолго в тесных вонючих комнатах, похожих на пещеры, снимая их в разных позах, порой с животными — у заказчиков бывают разные причуды, чего стоит одна только овечья шкура.  
К исходу лета даже Вернер перестает писать. 

Однажды Стивен просыпается в жестком кресле, подлокотник больно впивается в шею. Механический голос, повторяющий нараспев: «Пассажиры, следующие рейсом 345 до Лондона, просьба немедленно проследовать к выходу номер восемь. Посадка заканчивается», — кажется ему мелодичнее любой арии Джойс ДиДонато. Он не помнит, как оказался в Нью-Йорке, хорошо начинавшийся трип внезапно обернулся кросс-процессинговым месивом пережатых цветов и вытянутых лиц, горизонт никак не представлялось возможным поправить.  
— Вы же со мной летели, — трясет Стивена костлявая, увешанная браслетами рука. — Опоздаете!  
Он бредет за ней, как цыпленок за будильником, то и дело врезаясь плечом в торопящихся мимо пассажиров. Русые волосы, собранные в тугой узел на затылке, то теряются в толпе, то снова мелькают между чужими головами, ковбойские ботинки из змеиной кожи неутомимо цокают по серой плитке. Стивен догоняет старуху только у выхода, за это время он нащупывает в кармане посадочный талон. Тринадцатое А, у окна. Пока она размещается по соседству, на тринадцатом Б, он наконец может рассмотреть густо подведенные по моде шестидесятых серо-зеленые глаза, выступающие скулы, безапелляционные морщины в уголках сухих губ. Так могла бы выглядеть старшая сестра Миранды Пристли в исполнении все той же, разве что чуть располневшей Мэрил Стрип.  
— Минерва Макалистер, как в «Гарри Потере», только Алистер, как Маклин, — рукопожатие такое же размеренное и четкое, как британский акцент. — Вы смотрели «Куда залетают орлы»? Иствуд там совсем еще мальчик, чем-то в профиль похож на вас.  
На выдвинувшихся мониторах мультипликационная стюардесса объясняет, как дышать в кислородную маску, но тихое воркование Минервы, которую, главное, не называть Мирандой, заглушает все другие звуки, даже рокот двигателя. Стивен пристегивается с таким рвением, как будто надевает презерватив в страхе опоздать, и шепчет, вжимаясь в спинку кресла, когда самолет набирает скорость:  
— Позвольте, я буду вас любить.  
— Все-таки, не читай я до этого книгу, понять, кто из них на кого шпионит, было бы решительно невозможно, — продолжает она, мечтательно косясь мимо него в иллюминатор, пока «Боинг» закладывает вираж. — Но даже так я до сих пор сомневаюсь, остался ли Шаффер верным себе до конца. Поэтому всякий раз, когда лечу сюда, в Бруклин к дочери, или возвращаюсь в Эдинбург, на всякий случай перечитываю концовку.  
— Вы не боитесь, что однажды она поменяется?  
— Нет, я же точно знаю, что Блондинчик хороший! Но проверить никогда не мешает. С годами память уже не та.

Дождь оставляет крупные капли на стекле, синие вспышки — то ли сигнальные огни на крыле, то ли молнии — мешают уснуть, измотанный длинным перелетом и совсем поплывший от скотча, Стивен признается ей:  
— Знаете, я потерялся.  
— Неудивительно, — улыбается Минерва, даже ее неприступные щеки к третьему стаканчику тронул румянец. — Ты же сам не знаешь, куда тебе надо.  
— Мне надо узнать, как вернуться в мой Портленд.  
Она целует подушечки пальцев и легко касается его мокрого от испарины лба.  
— А это мне уже нравится.  
Стивен так и не засыпает до самой посадки — неровной, дерганой. Закусив губу, сжимая подлокотники, он до рези в немигающих глазах вглядывается во мглу за стеклом и хочет. Так же, как, смертельно уставший от путешествия по горным монастырям, хотел эту чертову медаль с надменным франклиновским профилем или может быть, даже больше.  
Вот где, пожалуй, все началось.

Днем Хитроу гудит, как пылесос, сплевывая человеческую пыль в рукава утилизаторов, откуда она разлетается по всему миру. По ночам он превращается в холодильник, где каждый двуногий продукт затиснут на свою железную полочку и с тупой покорностью дожидается дальнейшей участи, только Стивен третьи сутки неприкаянно бродит по залу прилетов, неприлично засидевшийся гость, об него все чаще спотыкаются взгляды продавцов и офицеров безопасности. В отличие от Виктора Наворского, у него действителен паспорт, однако, больше не чувствуя себя гражданином страны, из которой улетел на автопилоте, Стивен сам боится покидать аэропорт — в этом Лондоне, как и в том Портленде, он по-прежнему значится пулитцеровским лауреатом, зато красное с белым в эмблеме Хилфигера поменялись местами. Пару раз среди пассажиров Стивен замечает знакомых, но они его не узнают, да и он не помнит, откуда их знает.  
«Отправляйся в Италию!» — требует рекламный щит на выходе, куда он посматривает все чаще, других идей все равно нет. Выцедив последние деньги со счета на кофе в «Старбаксе», Стивен садится искать работу и находит ее раньше, чем допивает двойной американо. Рекламные съемки в Ливорно, Пизе и Флоренции.  
12:34, — записывает он в купленном здесь же, в терминале, кожаном ежедневнике, — ко мне подошел бородатый мужчина в синей вязаной шапке и попросил заказать ему кофе. Он не выглядел бедным скорее поношенным. Я извинился у меня оставались только наличные доллары которых здесь почему-то не принимали. Тогда он сел рядом и предложил выпить с ним. Он сказал что ждет Лесси близкого человека. Я спросил надолго ли задерживается самолет. Он ответил что этот самолет никогда не прилетит потому что врезался в Пентагон. Я вспомнил что этот самолет летел в Лос-Анджелес. Вот видишь улыбнулся мужчина в шапке. Если у тебя он летел в Лос-Анджелес значит она не села в этот самолет. Мет у него оказался что надо полученные от меня доллары он поменял и вернувшись купил кофе нам обоим. За эти полтора часа я узнал больше чем за последние полгода...

В Пизе неожиданно находятся: хорошая трава, случайный секс с моделью, новая запись в ежедневнике. Ее героя Стивен встречает на пьяцца деи Мираколи, среди десятков туристов, выстраивающихся в косые ряды подпирать, наклонять или пинать на камеру многострадальную башню, рослый негр в растянутой белой майке выделяется тахеометром. Пока ассистент грузит одежду с аппаратурой в машину, а модели щелкают селфи в обнимку, Стивен подходит ближе и наблюдает, как тот хмуро делает пометки в засаленном блокноте.  
— Думаете, упадет? — старательно прикусывает он щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться, все еще не очень твердо стоя на ногах после ночного загула.  
— Четыре целых, восемьдесят пять сотых, — вздыхает негр, от него резко пахнет дешевым лосьоном и мятной жвачкой. — Опять не та.  
— А сколько у... вашей?  
— Четыре целых, восемьдесят три.  
— Да, неприятно, — соглашается Стивен. — И давно вы летаете?  
— Больше пятисот.  
— Э-э... дней?  
— Рейсов.  
Негра зовут Адам, ассистенту он нравится, но пить совсем не умеет. До Флоренции они к полуночи решают добираться вплавь, по Арно. Адам утверждает: это все равно, что лететь, просто дешевле — и не так заметно. Главное ведь оторваться от земли. Но притяжение и усталость снова сильнее простых людей. Влажный ветер лижет Стивена в висок — нежно, как большая собака. Уткнувшись лицом в чужую подмышку, он снова в джипе, снова в классе, снова дома.

— Знаете, раньше я был таким идиотом. Никогда не понимал, зачем люди в самолетах заговаривают с попутчиками.  
— Полагаете, теперь вы смотритесь умнее?  
— Конечно. Постойте, я сделаю еще более умный вид.  
— Помолчите.  
— Извините, не хотел вам надоедать, просто у вас был такой вид, как будто вы тоже не против по...  
— Помолчите же.  
Стивен учится находить их, как ищет моделей для разных заказов, сканируя очередь на стойке сдачи багажа. Они разные, но у них достаточно общих примет. Все они сосредоточены, постоянно прислушиваются или присматриваются. Все бывалые путешественники. Как правило, избегают мест у окна и в хвосте, но у каждого свои соображения на этот счет.  
В длинных пальцах у Дугласа — колыбелька для кошки, длинная красная нитка, которую он, прикрыв глаза, начинает быстро переплетать, едва заметно шевеля губами, как только самолет отрывается от земли. На вид ему под сорок, атлантический загар, споткнувшись о горбинку носа, оставил нетронутой верхнюю часть лица.  
— Искать, найти, дерзать, не отступать, — твердит про себя Стивен, пока их потряхивает, пронося сквозь пушистое сизое облако. У каждого свои ритуалы. От тихого звука, с которым над сидениями отключается табличка «пристегнуть ремни», Дуглас вздрагивает, будто сквозь него пропустили разряд тока, и рассматривает замысловатую фигуру между пальцев, затем в несколько движений распутывает нитку и убирает ее в нагрудный карман. Собеседник из него отвратительный, как из любого, кто не пьет ничего крепче воды на межконтинентальном рейсе.  
— Из-за зануд вроде тебя утонул «Титаник», — заявляет Стивен, рассматривая на планшете страницу собственного портфолио, которую успел подгрузить еще в зале ожидания. Фотография то ли Джибраила, то ли Мустафы на ней по-прежнему занимает почетное место. — Удар об айсберг — это такой фейспалм в масштабах корабля.  
— Не волнуйся, с нами ничего не произойдет, — возражает Дуглас, не отрываясь от свежего «Ньюзвика». — Я принял все необходимые меры.  
— Полгонорара отдал бы за хороший Schadenfreude, но, черт, некому будет отдавать.  
Сходив облегчиться и заполучив еще одну бутылочку джина, он заглатывает пару таблеток бензедрина прямо в проходе. Дуглас рассматривает его впервые после знакомства, с прохладным интересом энтомолога.  
— Ты используешь их как якоря?  
— Как-как?  
— Как якоря. Faligi ankron.  
— Нет, я просто засну иначе.  
— Я не про таблетки.  
— Ты их что, копишь?  
— Прости, что?  
— Слова, блядь, ты их копишь, что ли, и тратишь в час по чайной ложке, или держишь во рту кенгуренка и боишься, что он убежит, если открыть пошире?!  
Как обычно, когда его несет, Стивену кажется, что он может остановиться в любой момент, просто не хочет. В голове приятно шумит, и оттого, что на них оборачиваются, градус паскудного настроения повышается. Теперь он орет уже на весь девятый ряд, и на восьмой, и на одиннадцатый тоже, привстав и развернувшись.  
Сраный австралиец слева невозмутимо утыкается в «Ньюзвик», однако, когда приходит встревоженная стюардесса, он успокаивает ее, объясняя, что попутчик просто боится летать.  
— Я имел в виду иностранные выражения, — говорит Дуглас, когда их оставляют в покое. — Ты пользуешься ими для маркировки мест?  
— Да нет, — пожимает плечами Стивен, впервые в жизни услышав такой вопрос, и лучше бы Дуглас спросил, какой рукой ему привычнее дрочить, — я просто вычитал их в журнале, когда мы летели домой из Ирака, мне подсунули его, когда я всех достал. Тупой журнальчик, типа этого твоего. Они там были в рамочке, а мы летели дохера часов, и у меня адски болела простреленная нога, до сих пор шрам остался и ноет на погоду.  
— У меня там брата в Насирии контузило в позапрошлом году, — помолчав, кивает Дуглас. Разговор налаживается.

Было бы пожалуй проще, — пишет Стивен, и одновременно говорит, отчего и то, и другое получается медленно и неразборчиво, — если бы было понимаешь к кому возвращаться. Ведь что такое дом если разобраться кирпичи сложенные друг на друга в непроизвольном порядке. Что я помню о доме синие занавески в детской зеленые холмы за окном и Барни который спит в ногах. Там уже ни Барни, ни занавесок да мы не виделись сто лет они дуются что я не приехал к ним получив премию а я не приехал потому что это не мои предки но что я им это в лицо скажу? А кроме них что у меня за дом. Студия на пятом этаже на Киллингсворт-стрит и  
никогда не думал, что дружить это так важно. Вот ты говоришь бывают и другие якоря кроме друзей или там вечной любви а по мне остальные кирпичи везде одинаковы какая разница сколько букв между r и b. Черт меня знает зачем я так цепляюсь за одну просто мне так надо. Одна умная женщина сказала у человека должна быть цель. И получается теперь там с моими предками по моей студии ходит какой-то неотличимый от меня мудак с которым мы поменялись местами потому что кто-то из нас что-то перепутал и даже не факт что он садится одновременно со мной в одни и те же самолеты бесит он меня понимаешь? Он на моем месте меня бесит а еще сильнее я бешу себя на его месте потому что блядь ему а не мне им всем а не мне вручили эту долбанную премию.  
Так выпьем же за мир в котором не смогли придумать слова saudade потому что было некому.

В нескольких кварталах от пешеходной улицы, заполненной людьми, на Паньской, скрипит, открываясь, зеленая дверь магазинчика с затертой вывеской «Antic». Звук заставляет Стивена обернуться за миг до того, как дверь закроется, запечатав его внутри. Звук отвратительно притягивающий, механическая какофония не от мира сего, и, как обычно, рядом нет никого, кто мог бы удержать Стивена от глупостей. Он внимательно изучает фасад в объектив, прежде чем опустить камеру. Ни одного окна на все три этажа. Стивен провел в Праге неполных двое суток и уже ненавидит ее, город ложных знаков и фальшивых карт.  
— Что-то общее есть во всех городах на букву П, — широко улыбается он хозяину часовой лавки, борясь с накатывающим желанием сбежать, хлопнув дверью, и мчаться до самого поворота, чтобы, вцепившись в первого встречного, держаться до тех пор, пока мир не устоится. Со всех четырех стен циферблаты и маятники цокают, тикают, такают, вжикают, крякают, стрекочут, трещат, щелкают, скрежещут, скребут, тарахтят, куда бы ни упал взгляд — везде разное время.  
— Вы, я смотрю, издалека, — щурится юркий дедок, поправляя маленькие круглые очки. — Хотите чаю? Просто чаю, вы вовсе не обязаны ничего покупать, хотя, конечно, очень меня обяжете...  
Просто чай, черный байховый, pan Новак наливает из своего ровесника, так и говорит гордо: мы с ним родились в год, когда Прага стала столицей, не верите? И правильно делаете, никому в наши дни нельзя верить, особенно евреям в туристический сезон.  
Из сумки Стивен, спохватившись, достает шоколадного печенья к столу. Хозяин клюет его по-птичьи, сидя на краю стула, похожий на грифа или гробовщика.  
— Давно никуда не выбирался, — жалуется, доливая в чашки. — Уши стали болеть, да и на кого я питомцев брошу.  
Выходит, — перечитывает Стивен на следующее утро, проснувшись с адской головной болью от кошмара, в котором на него падали бесконечные ряды цифр от единицы до двенадцати, а острые стрелки сужали поле с обеих сторон, мешая маневрировать, — что в бесконечном множестве миров существует допустим подмножество тех где Гитлер потерпел поражение и тех где он победил так каждый крупный перелом истории запечатлевающийся в человеческих головах разделяет каждое из этих подмножеств на еще более мелкие вы все еще следите за мыслью молодой человек? оттого чем лучше вы включены в так называемое общее историческое пространство тем уже для вас промежуток допустимого путешествия. Вы не сможете попасть в мир из подмножества современного Третьего Рейха потому что вы точно знаете что его не существует. Мне доводилось однако же встречаться с теми кто утверждает что знает людей утверждавших что у них получилось нечто подобное и они видали Прагу не пережившую пражскую весну но вам похоже покажи обе и вы не заметите разницы в этом все дело. Не говоря уже о том, что они (опять масоны? кто-то уже о них говорил) вам этого просто так не спустят. К тому же чем сильнее отличаются друг от друга миры где ваши родители произвели на свет в одно и тоже время со временем вашего рождения не девочку а вас тем меньше шансов что вы и вы одновременно сядете на самолет и таким образом возможность перехода утрачивается но многие верят что нет таких миров в которых одинаковые с вами вы не отрываются от твердой земли вместе с вами мой учитель называл это законом единства и похоже современная физика скоро его подтвердит сыграв в ящик кошка которую никто не видит больше не кошка а набор мелких частиц которые вращаются вокруг Солнца с той же скоростью с которой вращается ящик но если вы спросите меня земля плоская просто кому-то в свое время стало так сильно страшно в пустоте без земли что он замкнул ее в круг так с тех пор и повелось.

— Когда мне было пятнадцать, я трахнул девчонку с Козырного холма, это что-то вроде портлендского Беверли Хиллз, только дома многоквартирные. Она закатывала у себя роскошные вечеринки каждый раз, когда предки уезжали. Мы с ней даже жениться думали, в смысле, она, а я не возражал, у всех были подружки, и с Пенни гулять было вроде престижно, как премию отхватить.  
— Родители были против?  
— Да нет, они просто переехали в Вашингтон, ее отца повысили. Мы переписывались какое-то время, с тех пор я больше никому не писал, кроме как по делу.  
— Пиши мне, если хочешь.  
— Сейчас, погоди. Я запишу себе, иначе забуду завтра.  
— Расскажи еще.  
— Перед тем, как ехать в Ирак, мы крепко подрались возле «Шницеля». Случайно встрял, просто хотелось надраться, мы как раз до этого разошлись с... неважно, ну и. Я орал «только не руки» и хуярил, куда видел, своим «Никоном». Не уверен, что попал хоть в кого-то, а меня приложили, встать не мог еще два дня — сразу блевал, так и летел с перебинтованной башкой, там меня сразу приняли за своего.  
— Ты поехал в Ирак, потому что разошелся с неважно?  
— Да нет, я... неважно. Обязательно попробуй Зеленого дракона, если окажешься в наших краях, настойка марихуаны с ромом, втаптывает крышу в пятки. Вряд ли это, ну, ты понимаешь, меняется от Портленда к Портленду, это, сука, вечная ценность, как победа союзников во Второй мировой. Как ты еще раз это называешь?  
— Что?  
— Через что мы летим, когда летим.  
— Междумирье.  
— Красивое слово. Красивее даже, чем mamihlapinatapei.  
— Ривз вроде выдумал. Или сам подслушал где-то.  
— Он тоже того? Летает?  
— В смысле летает летает? Нет, он слишком много об этом выдумывал в своих книжках, чтобы так просто взять и поверить. 

Новый две тысячи двенадцатый год Стивен встречает призраком в Шипхоле. Шампанское льется сквозь него, не затуманивая рассудка. Взгляды сквозят, не задерживаясь. Чужая, наполненная дифтонгами речь его не касается. Даже конфетти не пристает к ботинкам.  
мне кажется, — набивает он, усевшись на полу под колонной, разрисованной под огромную бутылку зеленой колы, — что я тебя выдумал наебенившись создал почтовый ящик и забыл пароль а теперь пишу туда как идиот и снова отвечаю сам себе или это делаю не я а штрих я или еще как бывает устал распутывать взаимоисключающие параграфы прости меня прости прости просто прости просто я омерзительно трезв и заебался бродить как молодое вино в огромных дубовых бочках для него специально делают стеклянные насадки да Винчи говорят их придумал чтобы бочки не порвало а мне не досталось насадки никакого выхода броди себе по кругу но их пиздят что девять я прошел их значит сто сорок девять тысяч раз по чертовому кругу и вот за это честно заслужил медаль а не за труп который умолял их на коленях и мог бы может и выжить не высунься я со своим объективом я видел как дернулся палец на спусковом крючке когда он увидел меня мы вместе с ним нажимали на спуск я верю что ты есть просто шучу дурацкое состояние ненавижу себя трезвым слишком много говна всплывает кстати не звони я сменил телефон не хочу сейчас никого слышать стоило немного раскрутиться полезли звонить все даже Вернер прости я пришлю новый номер потом нужна просто дырка отдушина что угодно где нет чужого воздуха и есть место для меня.  
Отправив сообщение, Стивен прячет смартфон в кармане, руки в подмышках, голову в коленях и ждет.  
ждет.  
ждет.  
И вздрагивает, как бывает, когда начинаешь засыпать — и вдруг падаешь, а потом смеется и орет во всю глотку:  
— Вот же чертов мудак! — И хохочет громко, взахлеб, врываясь в чужие уши, становясь живым, жгучая брюнетка в полушубке улыбается ему, такая же голодная, отчаявшаяся потеряшка. Даже странно, сколько красивых людей теряется в толпе, шепчет он, сминая сквозь прозрачное платье плоскую грудь. У брюнетки золотая ложечка с красной стекляшкой, притворяющейся рубином, он знать не знает, как ее зовут, вставляя с закрытыми глазами закаменевший член, черт знает сколько времени так жадно не трахался, как будто с тех самых пятнадцати лет, они целуются, притворяющиеся счастливыми, он слизывает остатки порошка с ободка ее правой ноздри.  
— Хочу попробовать зеленую! — орет Стивен бармену, когда, вернувшись, они почти похожи на приличных людей, и надо срочно спасать положение. Его снова понимают превратно, поэтому приходится пить абсент, он ненавидит абсент с тех самых пор, когда отравился, но кому это мешало.  
— Надеюсь, я залечу, — шепчет она, по-прежнему безымянная, тем и прекрасна. — Я назову его Джоном в твою честь и сама буду Доу, леди Доу.  
— Смотри, не разбейся, — морщится Стивен, так и не поздравивший себя с новым годом, она смеется и предлагает догнаться, но ему уже и так нехорошо.  
пррри  
пппри  
п  
пр  
приххх  
приходя в себя: на улице от собачьего холода свернувшись в позе зародыша обнимая мусорное ведро все говорили рано или поздно докатится получите посылку только не обляпаться бы снег в лицо колючими гранулами мир так красиво завершенно жесток.  
Пошатываясь, возвращается в тепло и обтекает в кресле, тает, смартфон в кармане натужно пиликает, доставляя почту.  
«прзднр прост люблю завтр с нг»  
— Они следят за нами, осторожно. Не оборачивайся.  
Что неудобно в этих креслах, какой аэропорт ни возьми: их вечно норовят лепить как можно теснее для экономии места. Усевшись, никогда не знаешь, какой придурок решит оказаться с тобой спина к спине.  
— Ты испортил мне лучшую истерику в этом сраном году, — медленно, старательно выговаривая каждое слово, произносит Стивен.  
— Я давно присматривал за тобой, я их вижу. А они меня нет. Я не летаю, в этом весь прикол. Я больше никуда не летаю. Потому что знаешь, что? По-ез-да! Слава японцам. Они изобрели поезда, которые разгоняются так, что ты что? Правильно! Не видишь нихера за окном. Все смазано, ничего нет, садись и вставай, но никакого контроля. Их слишком мало, чтобы контролировать еще и поезда.  
— Их.  
— Контролеров. Корректоров. Каменщиков.  
— И это я думал, что чокнутый.  
— Они следят за всеми с широким спектром. Боятся. У них план. ПЛАН. План-план-план. А у нас с тобой спектры ого-о. Предупреждаю по дружбе, так сказать, заочной. Я такое вижу. Человек-спектр, он светится. У него в глазах все. Но они не знают, я знаю. Я человек-скан. Я вижу, кто куда. Нитки тянутся, обрывки, а кое-где и целые. Нитки из места в место. Вы их штопаете, смотрите и штопаете. Они очкуют такого. Никто не любит наблюдателей.  
— Я сейчас обернусь, вот что. Лучше сам съеби.  
— Они проверяют на каждом прилете. Видел, как вглядываются в печати, видел? Шныряют лапами по паспорту, хмурятся, присматриваются, шныряют потом обратно, туда-сюда, зачем? У них свои печати. У каждого места свои. Где-то надбитые цифры, где-то перекрученные буквы. В будках у этих — сканеры в глазах и контакты на пальцах, они считывают. И сразу выдают все, как я вижу. Все места, все ниточки. Ты на пределе, понимаешь? Слишком много на себе носишь. Остальные сбрасывают, как собака отряхивается, или сами выкусывают, кто поумнее. А ты носишь.  
Первого января Стивен просыпается в участке. На вопрос, зачем он избивал гражданина Швеции ногами, искренне отвечает: затрудняюсь ответить. Поскольку никто не регистрирует жалобу, к вечеру его отпускают.  
«Извини за вчерашнее, — читает он на крыльце письмо, датированное временем, когда смартфона у него не было, как и шнурков, как и возможности похмелиться, — мы с тобой, похоже, оба крепко перебрали...» — и покрывает экран поцелуями, сухими, обреченными.

…слышите? Заткнись, twonk! Пшшш! Бамм! Огни. Едет! Полиция! Гони! Налево на круге, сворачивай, сворачивай! Срежем! хррррст! bloody hell! Выскакивай, бежим! Доу! Ну? Швартуйся ко мне. Сюда в сторону Грик-стрит, залетай. У Пита в Moonlighting. Всем налить за мой счет! Что за хрен в черном плаще, о, Ри, друг мой, мой милый друг! Милош повесился, представляете? Имплицитно. Вот, в зеленом, безупречный тройной сальхов, смотрите, смотрите! Все, что осталось. Звонит, слышите? Чем дальше путь держу, тем дальше тает. Ya’aburnee. Вот придурок, Ри, иди сюда, попробуй. Сделаешь нам с сестричкой сессию? Хавьер пишет из Ниццы, что хочет бросить большой спорт, plonker. В черном, это кто? «Как по белу свету скитаться», топологическая рефлексия. На сцене сперва только чокнутый, совсем нагой, говорит с голосом с неба. Вокруг одиннадцать стульев, на первом рыбак, на другом висельник и дальше по сказке, как там было. И в конце ползет на место двенадцатого, весь в крови в говнище, и садится на свой выезжающий снизу стул, до чего экзистенциально, не передать...  
Год и два месяца последнего выхода из Лутона спустя.  
Ночью в Сохо много зеркал, в которых отражается кто-то другой, заросший редкой неопрятной щетиной. В почтовом ящике зарыто сокровище, пять непрочитанных писем. Стивен откладывает их до свежего дня, но никак не успевает проснуться. Бредет, пиная смятую банку из-под энергетического коктейля, она катится, подпрыгивая, пустозвонит под дождем, выжатая. Острые ключицы того и гляди прорвут бледную до синевы кожу. Он подводит глаза на местный манер и прячет их под большими очками. Теплый ветер треплет тонкую рубашку, гонит на Риджент-стрит, прямо через дорогу, в свете фар, в визге тормозов. Вчера снова разбил машину или неделю назад. Деньги текут из ниоткуда в никуда, погребенный под случайными заказами, знакомствами, заставами, застольями, заебами, загулами пытается всплывать, но только больше глотает. Теряет банку, смешивается с толпой из «Одеона», извиняется, смешавшись, потеряв язык. У нее бирюзовая накидка на плечах и завитые локоны, она ничуть не постарела, скорее наоборот, морщины разглажены, кожа сверкает.  
— Минерва! — кричит он, затянутая в перчатку огромная пятерня накрывает плечо, неумолимо тащит назад, но обернувшись, она улыбается, узнавая.  
— Не волнуйтесь, этот со мной. Мальчик мой, да ты же вымок до нитки, так и простудиться недолго.  
«Ауди» с тонированными стеклами увозит их прочь, сиденья слишком покатые, по форме спины — облепляют, укачивают. Достав из ридикюля влажную салфетку, Минерва стирает ему потекшую тушь. Крутит его головой, придерживая за подбородок, рассматривая, раздражая. Стивен показывает зубы на всякий случай, смеется. Она остановилась на Пикадилли, но не любит ходить пешком, в ее-то годы. Даже люксы здесь крошечные, в гостиной помещается только столик с креслами и чайником, да плазменный экран на подставке. Половина второго, они пьют чай под скрип и громкие стоны постояльцев снизу.  
— И что же, ты вернулся? — спрашивает Минерва, поигрывая длинным мундштуком. Плотные вены змеятся по тонкому запястью.  
— Устал, как вшивая собака, bollocks, как у вас тут скажут, сам уже не понимаю, кто из нас говорит по-английски.  
— Далеко отсюда до… Парадайз-бич? Принстона? Куда ты хотел попасть?  
От непривычно крепкого чая Стивена передергивает.  
— Портленд.  
— Да, да, точно, где гречневые блины, изумительные, настоящий маленький Эльзас. Мсье Бродье само очарование, жаль, он не решил обосноваться где-нибудь поближе, я бы чаще его навещала.  
— Вы были в Портленде?  
— О, мы с племянницей много путешествовали в прошлом году. У нее была депрессия, кризис переходного возраста. Каждые пятнадцать лет одно и то же, и как им только не надоедает. А ты?  
— Я... да, точно так и есть. Надоедает — не то слово. Осточертевает. Остоебенивает. Прислушиваться к каждому чиху, засыпать при взлете, не спать при взлете, садиться только на четные, летать только по нечетным, рисовать воображаемые линии, перебирать старые фотографии, возить медаль, выбрасывать ее в камеру хранения, оставлять в гостинице — все зря. Нет такого места, где я бы ее не получал. Везде одно и то же. Съездил в Багдад — получи награду. Думаю, надо вернуться к репортажам. За что там сейчас еще награждают? За Сомали, за Буркина-Фасо? Афганистан? Судан? Ливию? Не следил за трендами, здесь все больше шмотки и перформансы. Говорят, я концептуален. Ха-ха. Голый мужик, повешенный на якоре. Голая грудь, в которую врезался самолет. Я вывел формулу искусства. Мясо плюс железо, оголить, обмазать, обрыдаться.  
Сквозь густой сладкий дым ее сигариллы, как сквозь ретрофильтр, комната кажется удлиненной, лишенной цвета. Оседая в легких, дым распирает их свинцовой тяжестью, приковывая к спинке кресла, мешая вскочить и вырваться на свежий воздух.  
— Ты доволен?  
— Меня нет. Никого нет дома. И дома тоже нет. Я его выдумал, как кто-то выдумал меня. Все это не может происходить взаправду. Междумирье, многомирье, бред собачий. Я чокнутый. В каждом нормальном романе есть свой чокнутый, это примета двадцать первого века. Иначе не объяснить, что остальные герои нормальны.

Проснувшись в пустом номере, Стивен раскапывает все пять своих сокровищ, одно за другим, потом заказывает билет до Портленда. На этот же вечер. Одну за другой он разрезает на руках десять красных шерстяных ниток, по одной за каждый проведенный в разлуке год.

Запись последняя полная отрицания утверждая  
ты кем бы ты ни был читающий не верь ничему написанному не верь ничьей правде посмотри на себя в зеркало прямо сейчас не откладывая подойди и посмотри с тем же вниманием с которым изучаешь своих попутчиков содержимое кармана кресла и цифры на билете какой формы твои глаза какого цвета твои корни скажи я хочу и внимательно послушай чего читай по губам по кольцам на подушечках указательных пальцев по числу взмахов ресниц никогда не бойся не теряй времени на постижение бездонных глубин собственного бессилия лети куда хочешь лети без оглядки никто не проложит твоего маршрута за тебя никому никогда этого не позволяй лети с миром мягкой посадки  
тебе!  
Закрыв потрепанный ежедневник, Стивен откладывает его на соседнее сидение. Расставаться навсегда с единственным добрым другом, выносившим его метания на протяжении стольких лет, немного грустно, но затягивать прощание — последнее дело. Похлопав по обложке, он поднимается и уходит к выходу номер десять. Это хорошее, счастливое число. «Я только что нашел последнюю таблетку дексамила, думал что закончились, но потом обнаружил дыру в кармане, выпала в подкладку плаща, — набивает он на ходу, машинально рассматривая кеды, ботинки, лобутены, лодочки, вьетнамки, плетеные сапоги, кроссовки, ботинки. — Не могу без тебя. Пятнадцать с половиной часов, если не задержат на пересадке, и я буду в Портленде, и больше никаких трипов. Обещаю. Я позвоню».  
Таблетку Стивен, как талисман, то вертит в пальцах, то откладывает в нагрудный карман до самого Чикаго и только во время посадки машинально глотает. 

Сквозь лучший аэропорт Северной Америки пять лет тому назад по версии журнала Global Traveller его проносит стремительно, земля искрит под ногами. Без ежедневника, без вещей, без единой запасной таблетки, нагим возвращается непреклонный в напастях человек в место, откуда таким же вышел. Вот как это будет: он начнет набирать номер еще в самолете, несмотря на все запреты, которых все равно никто не слушает, потому что они — такая же мантра, как многие другие, произносимые воздушными жрецами, чтобы умилостивить море междумирья, и волноваться, что перепутал цифры, сбегать по ступенькам трапа, то и дело отрывая телефон от уха, а когда, уже в шаттле, бесконечный зуммер сменится хриплым сонным голосом, все заготовленные слова встанут поперек в горле, как неудачно проглоченная капсула, и, запивая слезами чужие нетерпеливые «алло! слушаю!» Стивен сдавленно прошепчет: угадай, кто.  
— Простите, что отвлекаю, — постукивает его по плечу сосед слева. — Вы не знаете случайно... извините за глупый вопрос... но как все-таки правильнее взлетать — с открытыми глазами или закрытыми?  
В бизнес-классе кроме них — потеющий толстяк в не по погоде жарком пиджаке и смутно знакомая брюнетка, возможно, телеведущая. За эти годы Вернер почти не изменился, такой же тоще-бесцветный. Стивен тянется снять очки, уже улыбается — но передумывает в последний момент и прикрывает губы ладонью, слегка зажимая нос большим пальцем, чтобы изменить голос.  
— Зависит от того, чего ты хочешь. Недавно летаешь?  
— Да нет... не знаю... нет, вообще-то я летаю давно. Но... то есть вы в курсе про...  
— Раз не знаешь, лучше закрой и помолчи, пока самолет не выровняется.  
Надо же, хмыкает Стивен, косясь на него, нервного, поджатого, кого только, бывает, не захочется обнять и расцеловать в обе щеки. Покусывая губу, крепко зажмурившись, Вернер что-то шепчет тихо-тихо, слов не разобрать, пальцы напряженно постукивают по подлокотнику, будто задавая команды пульту управления. Надо же, качает головой Стивен, который совсем забыл, что можно просто летать, точно зная, где сядешь. На рекламе в журнале, прихваченном в Чикаго по пути из терминала F в терминал C, Rebok наконец написан правильно.  
— Теперь уже можно? — спрашивает Вернер, когда самолет выравнивается. Стивен разрешает ему открыть глаза и милосердно выпускает в уборную. Из портфеля, вернувшись, Вернер достает упаковку из пяти бутылочек разных бурбонов и предлагает угоститься.  
— Спасибо вам, я, признаться, так первый раз с кем-то заговариваю. То есть не первый, но в первый раз меня послали. Я не то чтобы куда-то осмысленно лечу, как, если вы понимаете, можно куда-то лететь. Просто пытаюсь понять. У меня был друг, давно. Не то что совсем друг, это мне так скорее хотелось. Мы работали вместе, я ему ассистировал. Он всему, что я знаю, меня научил. Был мне как отец, в каком-то смысле. Фотограф от бога.  
Слушать это чертовски неловко. Стивен залпом выпивает бутылку и вытряхивает последние капли в рот, но даже так остается неузнанным.  
— Лет десять назад ему серьезно досталось во время командировки в горячую точку. Едва не убили в окрестностях Багдада. С тех пор он... ну вы понимаете, немного надломился. Вбил себе в голову, что не должен был что-то там снимать. Пил сильно, ну и не только. А потом ему дали Пулитцера, как раз за иракский снимок, вы, может, видели: пленный в белом падает, скошенный очередью, дуло направлено прямо в объектив. Его много где показывали, он даже в последнем учебнике кодаковских курсов есть. Все сразу стали наседать с расспросами, разговорами, а он такого не любил никогда. Закрылся в себе, стал еще больше употреблять. Пропал на какое-то время, ни родственникам, ни друзьям не давал о себе знать. Потом оказалось, что он переехал в Европу и ушел в гламурную съемку. Модные показы, сеты.  
Вернер осекается, позволяя стюардессе поставить перед ними подносы с горячим завтраком. Голодный и быстро пьянеющий, Стивен поглощает омлет, по-прежнему опасаясь поворачиваться к соседу лицом и не зная, как его остановить.  
— Мы думали, он просто чокнулся. Он рассказывал такое иногда, позвонишь бывало — и слушаешь, как существует множество Портлендов и только один настоящий. Он оттуда был родом как раз. Лечу вот... да.  
— Был, ты все время говоришь.  
— Если бы кто-то знал. Он просто пропал, и все. Его даже хватились не сразу, не такая вокруг него крутилась публика, нечуткая. Деньги и слава, на это все летят, как бабочки. Потом нашли в гостинице, передозировка. Сердце не выдержало.  
Пластиковый нож соскальзывает, Стивен едва не переворачивает поднос.  
— Не может быть.  
— Мне достался его дневник. Я должен был сразу отвезти его родителям, но... ничего не мог с собой поделать, начал читать. А там... там все это было! — Вернер лезет в портфель и вынимает его, черный, потертый, сует Стивену под нос. Запись тринадцатая, от две тысячи восьмого, одна из самых коротких. Ветром можно управлять, дважды подчеркнуто. — Оказывается, он не просто так всех тут бросил, он все это время пытался вернуться в мир, где не совершил тех ошибок, которых не смог себе простить.  
Толстяк временами косится в их сторону через проход. Уши слегка топорщатся, раковина характерно закручена свиным рыльцем. Стивен уже видел такие.  
«Молодой человек, вы бы все-таки дали пройти».  
Добавить тонких, потных волос на затылок, скинуть килограмм десять.  
«Большое дело, не туда попали».  
Этот человек шесть лет назад садился в черный седан.  
«Ты на пределе, понимаешь?»  
— Я вернусь. — Сорвавшись с места, Стивен в три широких шага пересекает коридор, отделяющий салон от уборной, проходя мимо играющей в Angry Birds женщины, с которой, если ему не изменяет память, он позапрошлой зимой случайно переспал. 

И так, наклонившись над умывальником, в сорока минутах от посадочной полосы Портленда, недосбежавший от судьбы хитрец перелистывает в голове исписанные мелким убористым почерком страницы. Если верить тому, что все альтернативные Стивены во всех мирах одновременно отрываются от твердой земли в точке фокуса. В самолете, корабле, поезде или космическом шаттле, неважно. Если это — необходимое, как утверждал pan Новак и другие, условие для того, чтобы Стивены могли перепутаться, поменяться, спрыгнуть на чужой остановке. Итак, если все это правда — Стивен, оставивший этот дневник, не мог умереть на земле, потому что он тоже находится в самолете.  
Пол шатается. Левая рука немеет.  
— Я вернусь, — повторяет он, в глазах на мгновение темнеет. Вернер лжет. Кто-то следил за ним с Лондона, кто-то просто подобрал ежедневник. Кто-то хочет его смерти от сердечного приступа прямо здесь, на борту. Вернер сообщил ему об этом, чтобы теперь, паникуя, он сам допускал возможность собственной смерти, тем самым ее приближая. Значит, все это не выдумка, так это работает. Его ветер против чужого ветра. Их не случайно там трое, все они хотят одно и того же.  
— Пожалуйста, пройдите на свое место, скоро посадка, — раздраженно-вежливым тоном напоминают снаружи.  
Кто-то очень не хочет, чтобы он возвращался.  
— Я кошка в ящике, — шепчет Стивен, стучась лбом о зеркало, вода шумит, жар от предплечья расходится до самого запястья. — Я должен выйти. Я живая кошка в ящике. Я должен. Я вернусь. Меня — здесь — нет.  
Согласно статистике, около шестидесяти процентов авиакатастроф происходит при посадке.

И так пропавший без вести в Багдаде десять лет назад человек проявляется из ниоткуда среди ночи, звонит и молчит в трубку, ну не сукин ли сын?

 

_Радуга, 2014_


End file.
